


just a moment of peace

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 phan i think?, 3am writing strikes again, Bad Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's v gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: sometimes, when Dan has bad dreams, he needs a little more comfort.





	just a moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at 3am and then fell asleep half way through, so prob the second half is more coherent than the first half idk   
enjoy!
> 
> title from without you by for king and country

He's not sure when the dreams started. He didn't even know it was something he was worried about, up there in his subconscious. It surprised him more than it scared him. 

The first time he dreamed he was alone, he didn't tell Phil. It went in the dream journal, but it was just another dream, nothing particularly special about it.

The second time he has the dream, he can still feel the ache in his chest after he's woken up. He reaches out a tentative hand to feel Phil next to him, sleeping soundly. He's not alone. This time, he can curl up a little closer and fall back asleep. 

The third time his dream occurs, he thinks about telling someone. He wants to tell someone how alone the dreams are making him feel, how bad things happen and there's no one there with him. No Phil, no friends, no mum. He thinks about how it even started. He's not been scared of losing people for a long time. 

The dreams don't stop, and Dan begins to notice how much he needs physical touch and comfort after he's woken up. At first he doesn't realise how clingy he becomes after a dream, but one night when he wakes up Phil's arm is outstretched above him in his sleep, ready for him to curl up and tuck his face into Phil's chest. When Phil's arm subconsciously drops to curl around his back, he feels a rush of emotion and before he can stop it a sob shakes his body. He stills as best as he can; he doesn't want to wake Phil. Once he's calmed himself he slips his hand under Phil's shirt to curl around his waist and slips back into sleep. 

The next day, he wakes to fingers carding gently through his hair. He gives himself a couple of minutes of self-indulgence before he stirs and looks up at Phil through tired eyes. 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Phil says fondly. Dan groans. 

"What time s'it?" he croaks out. 

"It's not really that late," Phil shrugs as he checks his phone. "I've just been awake a while." 

"No coffee?" Dan frowns. Normally whoever's up first makes up the pot. 

"Didn't wanna leave you looking all cute," Phil replies, tugging a handful of hair gently. Dan drops his head so Phil can't see his face change into something overly grateful. He's glad he didn't have to wake in a bed without Phil today. 

They get to the kitchen eventually. Phil busies himself with making coffee while Dan pours them both some cereal. When he's done he pulls himself up to sit on the counter and watch Phil. He's itching to be close to him, and it's frustrating when he's so far away. Coffee has to be made, he supposes. 

"Phil," he murmurs when he's done being needy on his own. Phil looks up from his coffee and Dan reaches out with grabby hands. The soft look Phil gives him makes him want to melt to the floor, but he manages to hold a solid shape until Phil has made his way over and Dan has intertwined their fingers. 

"You okay, bear?" Dan nods silently, but pulls Phil in to stand between his legs all the same. Phil presses a quick kiss to Dan's forehead. "You wanna talk about it?"

Dan shrugs. "Bad dream last night." He mumbles. "I just don't really wanna be too far away from you right now." 

Phil coos softly at that and gently pulls Dan down from the counter with him. Once they have coffee and cereal they make their way to the living room and curl up around each other. They stay there most of the day, in their pyjamas, finding comfort in each other.

The next time Dan has a bad dream, he wakes up alone. There's a moment of panic when he reaches out and can't feel Phil, but he relaxes when he hears soft music coming from the kitchen, and sees the time from his phone. 

He lies back against his pillow and allows for the anxiety to seep out of him, as much as it can, before he drags himself out of bed and into the kitchen in search of comfort. He stands in the doorway a little while, watching Phil make coffee while a gentle piano song plays. He can hear Phil humming along softly, and it makes his chest ache a little. He leans against the doorframe and takes it all in for a little longer, when Phil turns and sees him. The anxiety must have not all dissipated, as when Phil turns his face softens and he reaches out a hand for Dan to move forward and take. Dan steps forward, leaving Phil's hand and going straight for a warm embrace. 

"Bad dream again?" Phil asks, leaning back and pushing Dan's fringe out of his eyes. When Dan nods, he presses a kiss to Dan's forehead and pulls him a little closer, beginning to sway to the soft piano music. 

"Just need you a second," Dan murmurs. 

"You have me," Phil replies quietly, "I'm not going anywhere, take as long as you need." 

Dan takes a step forwards then, leans his head on Phil's shoulder and pushes his face into Phil's neck. He feels long fingers come up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and sighs, scratching his fingers along the back of Phil's neck in return. They stand like this for a few minutes, slow dancing and offering simple affection, a wordless conversation taking place. Dan feeds off of Phil's gentleness and allows himself to relax and move more freely with Phil.

They're curled up with their coffees a little later when Phil asks again if he wants to talk about his dreams. 

"It's like... bad things keep happening," he says slowly, "But there's no one there to help me. I'm just alone." 

"What kind of bad things?" 

"I never remember that bit very well," Dan sighs, "I just remember feeling like I've got no one." 

Phil takes Dan's coffee from his hands then, places it on the table in front of them, and manhandles Dan into his lap. Coffee-warmed fingers begin to thread through his hair. Dan allows his eyes to droop shut and a sigh to escape his lips. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Phil tells him, quiet but firm. "I'm always here for you." 

Dan leans forward and presses a kiss to Phil's leg, because he knows, but the extra reassurance calms his anxiety and lets him rest for a little while.

The next morning, when Dan wakes up, Phil is sat next to him on his phone. There is no smell of coffee, and Dan frowns. 

"No coffee this morning?" he asks groggily. 

"I didn't want you to wake up on your own in case you had another nightmare," Phil replies, scratching his fingers through Dan's hair. Dan's face softens and he shuffles into Phil's side. He whispers a thank you, and lets himself enjoy his boyfriend a little while, since he really isn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! comments are appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
